


Hands

by Night_Lotus



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Lotus/pseuds/Night_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, Jellie drabble about the enticing use of hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

His hands tangle in her hair, fingers gently massaging her scalp.

His hands drift down her arched neck and skim over her shoulders, twin trails of fire heating her flesh.

His hands lovingly cradle her breasts, fingers caressing and arousing her nipples into rosy red buds.  

His hands large, warm and calloused move slowly down her sides, rasping against her smooth skin.

His hands, steady and firm, linger at her sweetly rounded hips, thumbs rubbing slow, sensual circles against her softness.

His hands skim down the outside of her thighs and legs, brushing over her ankles and tickling her toes.

His hands trace the inside of her parted legs and thighs, continuing to tenderly outline his lover’s body.

His hands arrive at her dewy folds, slipping long thick fingers deep inside, rhythmically stroking her to a throbbing ache.

His hands capably carry her to paradise.


End file.
